


Sweet and Spicy

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Gay Porn Hard, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny pierced Patrick nipples; now he wants to play with them. This is porn. Filth. Chatfic.</p><p>Offered to the hockey gods as part of Gay Porn Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> We ([moony in the sky](http://moonyinthesky.tumblr.com/) aka CallMeBombshell and [coffeekristin](http://coffeekristin.tumblr.com/)) have a running thing wherein Patrick's nipples (and how much Jonny loves them) feature prominently. This is our most recent foray into that world, and we offer it as part of demotu's gay porn hard challenge.

CoffeeKristin: i had a thought about patrick and his pierced nipples  
CoffeeKristin: i have many, but this one in particular stuck with me  
CoffeeKristin: after jonny pierces patrick’s nipples (guh), he can’t play with them, much, right?  
CoffeeKristin: but he wants to  
CoffeeKristin: so he gets some spices  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick - he’s not sure  
CoffeeKristin: because - he loves pain  
CoffeeKristin: and he loves when jonny gives him pain  
CoffeeKristin: but they’re so sensitive  
CoffeeKristin: jonny’s confident, though  
CoffeeKristin: do you trust me? he asks patrick  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick does, so even though he’s kinda terrified, he’s willing to try this thing  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny gives him a long bath  
CoffeeKristin: he washes his hair, he soaps him from head to toe  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick’s just floating  
CoffeeKristin: every so often jonny will rub his fingers just under his nipples  
CoffeeKristin: or brush them gently  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick is just humming with this low level arousal  
CoffeeKristin: and when he gets out of the bath, jonny lays him on the bed  
CoffeeKristin: on a towel  
CoffeeKristin: touch yourself, he tells patrick  
CoffeeKristin: patrick swallows  
CoffeeKristin: even though jonny’s seen every part of him, it’ feels so intimate to masterbate in front of him  
CoffeeKristin: so he does, but he’s blushing  
CoffeeKristin: flushed all the way down his chest  
CoffeeKristin: so beautiful, pat  
CoffeeKristin: i’m so proud of you for trusting me  
CoffeeKristin: he kisses him, turning his head to watch him masterbate  
CoffeeKristin: i can smell you  
CoffeeKristin: even though i just cleaned you from head to toe, you still smell like you and it’s making me hard  
CoffeeKristin: he leans down, licks the precum bubbling up on the head of patrick’s cock  
CoffeeKristin: umm, tastes so good  
CoffeeKristin: you’re so good  
CoffeeKristin: patrick squirms, blushes more  
CoffeeKristin: jonny, don’t, i can’t  
CoffeeKristin: shhh, i got you, it’s just me, patrick  
CoffeeKristin: he frames patrick’s nipples with his hands  
CoffeeKristin: can’t wait to touch these, to play with them  
CoffeeKristin: patrick shivers as jonny leans over to the nightstand  
CoffeeKristin: got this for you, bought it special  
CoffeeKristin: i went to a mexican spice store  
CoffeeKristin: asked them how to make the hottest salsa  
CoffeeKristin: she helped me pick out spices, just for you  
CoffeeKristin: patrick moans  
CoffeeKristin: jonny snaps on gloves and patrick’s eyes fly open  
CoffeeKristin: why? why?  
CoffeeKristin: i can’t touch it, pat, it’s all for you  
CoffeeKristin: gotta keep my hands clean, keep you safe  
CoffeeKristin: you’ve gotta hold still, patrick, very still  
CoffeeKristin: i don’t want to get these on your skin  
CoffeeKristin: -you’re putting it on my nipples!  
CoffeeKristin: yes  
CoffeeKristin: yes, i am  
CoffeeKristin: calm down  
CoffeeKristin: i’ll take care of you, pat, just trust me  
CoffeeKristin: pat shivers again and closes his eyes, nodding  
CoffeeKristin: okay  
CoffeeKristin: watch me, jonny says  
CoffeeKristin: i want you to see  
CoffeeKristin: patrick opens his eyes in time to see jonny dipping his finger into a small dish filled with a dark, paste, a deep reddish brown  
CoffeeKristin: he brings his finger to the outer ring of patrick’s nipple and layers the paste onto the very outside of his aureola  
CoffeeKristin: i’m starting here  
CoffeeKristin: just this very edge  
CoffeeKristin: it’s going to be hot, pat  
CoffeeKristin: it’s going to burn  
CoffeeKristin: at first pat can’t feel anything more than a wetness but soon he can feel a tingling  
CoffeeKristin: almost as soon as he feels it, the heat explodes on his skin  
CoffeeKristin: he’s gasping and shaking  
CoffeeKristin: it’s too much, jonny, jonny  
CoffeeKristin: shhh, pat, you can do it  
CoffeeKristin: don’t fight it  
CoffeeKristin: just feel  
CoffeeKristin: pat forces himself to relax  
CoffeeKristin: when his breathing is calmer, jonny moves his finger back and gathers more paste  
CoffeeKristin: no, no, no, no. patrick moans and then hisses as jonny paints the edge of his left nipple  
Moony ☾: i'm just imagining a squirming, writhing patrick, torn between "it hurts" and "it feels so good" and johnny hiding a smirk because he KNEW this would be good  
CoffeeKristin: umm, yes, so good  
CoffeeKristin: you can chime in anytime you want  
CoffeeKristin: don’t let me stop you!  
Moony ☾: i'm enjoying just hearing your ideas :D  
CoffeeKristin: well, you can give me a little of jonny’s pov  
CoffeeKristin: what he’s seeing, like you did up there. unf  
Moony ☾: i feel like this is one of those cases where johnny gets to be almost voyeuristic  
Moony ☾: like, he's obviously involved, it's his hands at work  
Moony ☾: but at the same time, it's not his body that pat's responding to  
Moony ☾: he's wearing gloves, even, and he's not touching pat anywhere else  
Moony ☾: so it's almost like he can forget that he's the one doing it all and just sit back and watch  
Moony ☾: he doesn't quite zone out, he's still super aware of pat and his reactions, because he doesn't want to actually hurt him for real  
Moony ☾: but like this it's easy to imagine what it would be like just watching pat as if he was watching porn  
Moony ☾: just seeing him squirm and gasp and arch his back to get away, to push closer  
CoffeeKristin: if he pushed him too far  
CoffeeKristin: or just on the edge of too far  
CoffeeKristin: and there’s a part of him that always wants to do that  
CoffeeKristin: just push and push until pat can’t take anymore  
CoffeeKristin: and then make him take more  
CoffeeKristin: but he doesn’t  
CoffeeKristin: he wouldn’t  
Moony ☾: not unless pat ASKED him to  
CoffeeKristin: unf  
Moony ☾: because pat wanted it  
CoffeeKristin: dead  
Moony ☾: :D  
CoffeeKristin: you killed me  
CoffeeKristin: i’m dead  
CoffeeKristin: now we have to write THAT  
CoffeeKristin: you  
CoffeeKristin: sigh  
Moony ☾: :D :D :D  
CoffeeKristin: can you imagine asking for that?  
CoffeeKristin: and what it would be like after, when you’ve taken it  
CoffeeKristin: pat can’t, but sometimes he wants to find out  
CoffeeKristin: he can see jonny watching him  
Moony ☾: he trusts johnny to know his boundaries, the real ones, the ones that pat is sometimes scared to go near  
Moony ☾: because it seems like so MUCH  
Moony ☾: like he'd be giving up so much  
Moony ☾: like he'd be so GONE  
Moony ☾: and he knows, he KNOWS johnny would take care of him  
Moony ☾: but he's still afraid of it, sometimes  
Moony ☾: the way he always wants more  
Moony ☾: the way he thinks, maybe, johnny would GIVE him more  
CoffeeKristin: he’s terrified of that look on jonny’s face  
CoffeeKristin: and he’s terrified of how much he wants to satisfy what he sees there  
CoffeeKristin: and now jonny’s touching him, but he’s not using his own skin  
Moony ☾: it's so CLOSE but it's not ENOUGH  
CoffeeKristin: which makes it even more terrifying  
CoffeeKristin: and wonderful  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny knows  
Moony ☾: this isn't about johnny  
CoffeeKristin: he’s using his other hand to gently rub patrick’s arm  
Moony ☾: this is about johnny doing this FOR PAT  
Moony ☾: all johnny's getting out of this right now is pat's reactions  
Moony ☾: and apparently that's honestly enough to johnny  
Moony ☾: johnny's getting off on pat getting off  
Moony ☾: and that's so mindblowing and terrifying and AMAZING  
Moony ☾: that all pat has to do is lay here and let johnny do this and it's ENOUGH for johnny  
CoffeeKristin: so he settles his mind and he puts his shoulders back  
CoffeeKristin: deep breath, jonny says  
CoffeeKristin: and then he’s putting the paste right on patrick’s nipple  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick thought- he thought jonny was going to do what he did before  
CoffeeKristin: the edge  
CoffeeKristin: and the shock - even before the burn starts - makes him jerk away  
CoffeeKristin: but jonny’s right there, holding him, keeping him still  
CoffeeKristin: grounding him  
CoffeeKristin: and he gets a breath, two and then  
CoffeeKristin: the searing pain of the paste on his nipple shocks him again  
CoffeeKristin: and it doesn’t stop  
CoffeeKristin: it just keeps rolling and rolling, electric and deep, pulsing from his nipple down to his cock  
CoffeeKristin: he’s so hard and he’s still pulling on his cock  
Moony ☾: somewhere along the way it changes, becomes something not just pain  
Moony ☾: he doesn't even know how that's possible  
Moony ☾: but pat's pretty sure he's literally never been harder in his life  
Moony ☾: he might also die, if the way he can't quite catch his breath is any indication  
Moony ☾: but then there's johnny's other hand on his arm, just stroking lightly  
Moony ☾: and somehow it's easier, then, to let himself sink into the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes  
Moony ☾: letting the motion push his chest against johnny's fingers and then fall away, over and over  
CoffeeKristin: and he thinks he’s got it, he’s got that pain-pleasure -pain-pleasure loop going but he’s got it under control  
CoffeeKristin: but jonny doesn’t want patrick to be in control  
CoffeeKristin: and so he gets more paste and now patrick is crying  
CoffeeKristin: no, jonny, i can’t, i can’t, please don’t please don't  
CoffeeKristin: he’s shaking his head and he’s so terrified and so turned on  
CoffeeKristin: but he doesn’t move  
CoffeeKristin: jonny told him not to move  
Moony ☾: he wants to be good for johnny  
Moony ☾: and he wants this  
Moony ☾: so much  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny brings the paste to the nipple and layers it on to the nipple ring  
CoffeeKristin: and then he’s pulling the ring in  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick knows it’s coming  
CoffeeKristin: he’s holding his breath  
CoffeeKristin: breathe, pat  
CoffeeKristin: and just as he takes a breath in, the heat hits  
CoffeeKristin: and now patrick is gone  
CoffeeKristin: jonny’s gently tugging the ring through his nipple  
Moony ☾: mind: blown  
Moony ☾: he's just GONE  
CoffeeKristin: each pull grinding the paste deeper in  
CoffeeKristin: and pat’s gone completely still  
CoffeeKristin: the only thing moving is his chest and his cock, which is twitching on his stomach  
Moony ☾: if he could even think, he'd swear he can feel it in his BONES  
CoffeeKristin: jonny can’t believe that patrick trusts him like this  
CoffeeKristin: and he’s so proud of him  
CoffeeKristin: and in his own way, jonny’s gone, too  
Moony ☾: this is just like  
Moony ☾: this is the most amazing thing patrick's ever given him  
CoffeeKristin: the endorphins of pushing patrick this far have him hard and high  
Moony ☾: it's a fucking HONOR  
CoffeeKristin: yes  
CoffeeKristin: to let him see him like this  
Moony ☾: he thought being able to mark patrick up, to slide metal under his skin, he thought THAT was amazing  
Moony ☾: turns out he had no idea  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny can’t believe how silent and still patrick is, his eyes wide and unfocused  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny wonders  
CoffeeKristin: can he - is there more?  
CoffeeKristin: he reaches for the ring in patrick’s other nipple  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick twitches a little, his cock bouncing  
Moony ☾: he gasps, shuddery and shocked, and pushing into it just slightly  
CoffeeKristin: and his eyes focus a little  
CoffeeKristin: so much, he says, licking his lips  
CoffeeKristin: it’s so, it’s so big, jonny  
CoffeeKristin: the place he’s gone is so quiet and peaceful  
CoffeeKristin: and searing  
CoffeeKristin: his nipples are on fire  
CoffeeKristin: and it’s astonishing and agonizing and amazing and he doesn’t want this to ever end  
Moony ☾: it's like some part of his brain can't even feel it anymore  
Moony ☾: he's just lost in it  
Moony ☾: his brain has gone fuzzy and loose  
CoffeeKristin: and he’s never loved jonny more  
CoffeeKristin: jonny gave him this  
CoffeeKristin: this thing he didn’t know he could have  
Moony ☾: he bets johnny would give him MORE  
CoffeeKristin: didn’t know he needed  
CoffeeKristin: he could  
Moony ☾: and the giving would be enough for johnny, too  
CoffeeKristin: jonny’s so tempted to use that paste  
CoffeeKristin: to paint patrick’s cock with it  
CoffeeKristin: work it into the slit  
CoffeeKristin: pinch it closed  
CoffeeKristin: watch the heat burn him from the inside out  
CoffeeKristin: he won’t  
Moony ☾: that's too much, he'd be too worried he'd actually hurt pat with that  
Moony ☾: but god does he want to try it  
Moony ☾: maybe someday he'll use it on the skin on the inside of pat's thighs where he's so sensitive  
Moony ☾: or the skin below his belly button, heading down toward his pubes  
CoffeeKristin: and he wouldn’t do unless pat agreed  
CoffeeKristin: ohhh  
CoffeeKristin: yes  
Moony ☾: paint little lines of it everywhere  
CoffeeKristin: i like the slow burn thing you’re doing  
CoffeeKristin: save the best (cock) for last  
Moony ☾: lolol, slow BURN, heh  
CoffeeKristin: sloooowwww burrrrnnnn  
CoffeeKristin: ;-)  
Moony ☾: he thinks it might be too much for pat's cock, still, but maybe it he diluted it a little  
CoffeeKristin: yes, just a little  
Moony ☾: like the aftertaste of spicy food, or like sunspots after looking at bright lights  
CoffeeKristin: but the idea that he could ask patrick to do that - and that patrick would, he’d take all that pain  
CoffeeKristin: patrick wouldn’t just agree  
CoffeeKristin: he’d beg for it  
Moony ☾: he'd beg and strain and plead johnny with tears in his eyes if he had to  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny can’t even process it  
CoffeeKristin: he’s so proud of patrick  
CoffeeKristin: when patrick’s breath starts to come quicker and his fingers are twitching, jonny grabs his cock  
CoffeeKristin: with his clean hand  
CoffeeKristin: and starts to jack him, slowly, just barely using his fingers  
CoffeeKristin: just enough that patrick is straining into it  
CoffeeKristin: and he’s making little sounds now  
CoffeeKristin: mewling, pathetic, needy sounds  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny has to kiss him  
CoffeeKristin: drink in those moans  
CoffeeKristin: he put them there  
CoffeeKristin: patrick trusted him and begged him  
CoffeeKristin: jonny can’t touch himself - he tried the paste on his wrist and the heat almost buckled him - but he’s not sure he needs to  
CoffeeKristin: patrick is so beautiful, so perfect  
CoffeeKristin: his eyes wide, lashes spiky with tears  
Moony ☾: this is totally more than enough for johnny right now  
Moony ☾: he's pretty sure he's gonna come in his pants the moment pat goes off  
CoffeeKristin: pat’s trembling under jonny’s hands and it keeps getting stronger  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny knows that it’s about to tip over into too much  
CoffeeKristin: so he tightens his fingers on patrick’s cock  
CoffeeKristin: and it only takes one pull and patrick’s coming  
Moony ☾: it's a full-body-shudder kind of coming, too  
Moony ☾: the kind that leaves his gasping and shaking and totally gone  
Moony ☾: and when he finally gets his breath, it's like he just, RELAXES  
Moony ☾: totally worn out and worked over in the best way  
CoffeeKristin: soaking wet  
CoffeeKristin: sobbing  
CoffeeKristin: happy  
Moony ☾: sweaty and teary-eyed and covered in his own come  
CoffeeKristin: and jonny straddles his chest  
Moony ☾: and so dazedly content that he looks like he's high  
CoffeeKristin: and patrick just opens his mouth, pretty as can be  
Moony ☾: he probably is, ,johnny thinks, from the endorphins  
CoffeeKristin: they’ve been working on patrick deep throating  
CoffeeKristin: training him  
CoffeeKristin: but it’s never been this easy  
CoffeeKristin: jonny just slides right into his throat  
CoffeeKristin: his hands come up to hold jonny’s hips, not pressing or pushing, just holding him lightly  
Moony ☾: touching just to touch, really  
CoffeeKristin: so jonny tangles their fingers together and thrusts  
CoffeeKristin: he’s babbling a litany of praise  
CoffeeKristin: so perfect  
CoffeeKristin: so beautiful  
CoffeeKristin: you’re everything i’ve ever wanted, pat  
CoffeeKristin: and pat smiles  
CoffeeKristin: with his whole face  
CoffeeKristin: and that’s what tips jonny over the edge  
CoffeeKristin: the joy on pat’s face  
CoffeeKristin: and pat just takes it  
CoffeeKristin: takes all of it  
Moony ☾: just opens up like it's nothing  
Moony ☾: he can't quite smile around johnny's cock, but somehow his eyes are doing it anyway  
Moony ☾: warm and content and still a little high on the rush and looking like there's literally nowhere else he'd like to be  
CoffeeKristin: well, he is sucking cock, so  
CoffeeKristin: jonny comes for what feels like ages  
Moony ☾: pat just swallows it down  
CoffeeKristin: but he’s felt like this whole thing has been one long orgasm and this is just the finale  
CoffeeKristin: just swallows him down  
Moony ☾: when johnny finally pulls back, there's a smear of come at the corner of pat's mouth  
Moony ☾: johnny leans in to kiss it away  
Moony ☾: soft and sweet and not at all like what they've been doing  
Moony ☾: but it makes pat's smile just EXPLODE  
Moony ☾: busting across his face  
Moony ☾: wide and happy  
Moony ☾: it's sort of the single greatest thing johnny's ever seen. like. EVER  
CoffeeKristin: and the collapse together  
CoffeeKristin: trade lazy kisses  
CoffeeKristin: jonny feeds some of pat’s come to him  
CoffeeKristin: licks some himself  
CoffeeKristin: and they’re just so happy  
Moony ☾: eventually johnny gets up and grabs the washcloth he had sitting nearby in a bowl of water  
Moony ☾: so he can clean pat off, rub gently at the places his skin's gone red and sensitive  
Moony ☾: and rub ointment onto them so it doesn't turn into the bad kind of hurt later  
Moony ☾: he's careful to go light, though, so there will still be just enough for pat to feel the echoes of later  
CoffeeKristin: but jonny can’t help looking at that little dish of paste  
CoffeeKristin: and wonder...


End file.
